Caught in the Hook
by silverheartXD
Summary: What if Wendy had chosen to become a pirate and willingly walked into the deceiving arms of Hook? After he kidnapped her on his dark ship, Wendy must discover the less pretty and romantic aspects of pirate life and learn which desires are hiding inside the crew, and last but not least, become a victim of the captain and his charms
1. The gloomy secret

,,May I might have time to consider your generous offer?" Wendy asked before she stepped into the tree cottage the pirates had brought her in.

,,Absolutely." Hook replied. ,,My fellows will return you and your cottage whenst they found you. You can return safely to Pans home, I swear that none of my crew will follow you. I'm not interested in Peter Pan or his whereabouts any longer. My new obsession is you."

Wendy awoke to golden sparkles of morning light, and stretched herself on the flowery floor. The visit at Jolly Roger surfaced her mind, and a shiver ran down her spin, but at the same time she felt a string of excitement in her stomach and felt her lips twisting in a crooked smile. It felt good to have a secret of one's own – even a gloomy one!

When she stepped out the door into the green glade outside, she was nearly thrown back inside by the welcoming shouts and little dirty smiling faces, which greeted her. Of the many shouts she sorted the words ,,Mum", ,,Pirates", ,,_Girl_" and ,,Get'er keelhauled!" out.

,,Stop, Ssh! One at a time! And I'm not sure you should use a word if you don't know what it means John."

,,Indeed I do…" John's indignant voice was interrupted by another excited one.

,,There's a new pirate aboard The Jolly Roger."

,,And she's a girl!"

Wendy silenced the boys with a gesture, and turned to Pan whose smile she found a bit too smug. ,,How do you know this?"

,,The mermaids. One of them told me her name is Red Handed Jill." The golden boy with the dirty, glowing cheeks and spiky hair said the name with a spark in the eye. He drew his sword dramatically.

All the boys quivered with excitement by the sound of the name, except Chubby Stephen who quivered with something else. ,,She sounds fearsome." He said.

Wendy felt her gloomy secret sparkle inside her and pictured a feared, dark pirate queen raise her sword elegantly.

,,Why?" Pan shrugged. ,,She's just a storyteller."

The dark pirate queen disappeared inside her head.

,,_Just a storyteller_? Red Handed Jill may be a brave swordsman!" Wendy exclaimed.

Astounded silence was replaced by laughter.

,,Brave or not," said Pan. ,,I shall cut her throat."

The string of excitement withered in her chest, and a layer of cold iron wrapped her mind. She grabbed a sword from the nearest boy in the crowd without letting go of Peter's eyes.

,,Then ready yourself Peter Pan. For I am Red Handed Jill."

Peters jaw hardened, and his sunburnt, boyish face paled.

,,Wendy…" sounded it weakly from her astounded brother.

,,Yes John," Wendy said, without losing Pan's gaze. ,,Your sister has been invited to piracy."

Pan stepped forward with a pair of eyes that made Wendy walk a tiny step backwards.

,,But mother… Hook is a feint!"

,,And a banter!" Wendy didn't listen to the boys' objections.

,,On the contrary. I find captain Hook to be a man of feelings." She held Pans gaze and raised an eyebrow.

kitsch! The sound of sparkling steel rang through the surrounding woods, along with the rattling, chirping sound of sparrows taking off from a tree, as Pans sword hit Wendy's. She made a few parades, correctly performed, but too weak to stand against Pan's cold and angry blade and its elegant, precise flight through the air. Her sword soon lay tossed in the grass and Pan's with its tip on her throat.

But Wendy held stand and pride and her voice shook only a bit when she declared:

,,Sir, you are both ungallant and deficient."

,,How am I deficient?" His voice had not quite the same confidence as his sword.

Her expression lost the smallest hint of fear as she realized it.

,,You're just a boy."

,,Are you really to be a pirate, mother?" cried her youngest brother.

She looked at him, but her gaze was far away from the chirping, spring green glade she stood in.

It was her adventures at Neverland which appeared inside her head; the island appearing before her eyes with tree covered mountains and a blue sky a head, dirty, brown faces staring down at her with bows in their hands, slick, gloomy mermaids bathed in moonlight, orange skinned Indians howling around a bonfire, fairies dancing around her, Peter...

One picture stroke out for her eyes: A dark pair of boots walking by her hiding-place on a moonlit night. The pale, piercing profile with the majestically, curled black mane of the Great and Widely Feared Pirate Captain lightened up by a crashing thunder.

Suddenly the features of the pirate captain transformed into the gentlemanly, slick-haired, glasses wearing ones of her father, flimsy and strict, but always kind. She felt her mother's gentle and calm presence like a steady river. Wendy realized that though she loved them both, she felt no desire of taking over their steady, predictable lives, which meaning seemed ungraspable for her at the moment. It seemed hidden behind a veil of bared tedium and heavy responsibility, of Latin grammar, tea visits and the making of apple pies.

Flush! Her line of thoughts was pierced by a keel shooting through tinkling, foreign waves. She saw herself as the Pirate Queen rushing forward along with the uncontrollable wind; straight, wild, desired by all and dangerous like a quivering knife. She would experience strange, foreign countries at daylight, and be the storyteller of her own amazing adventures at nightfall.

,,Yes I am.".

Pan shook his head gravely and turned away from her. The lost boys and her brothers just looked at her in disbelief. Wendy felt she was in a trance as she walked straight to her brothers, kissing them each on their foreheads, where after she swept into the consuming line of trees without looking back.


	2. A Hook in the dark

She walked only a few minutes, and since she was in deep thoughts, she didn't notice anything unusual till she smashed headfirst into a wall of clothe and belts.

,,What are you _doing_?!" hissed a highly annoyed, scarily familiar voice. Wendy's lower lip shivered a bit as she raised her gaze the long way of gold ornamented bordeaux-coloured clothe, sapphire covered belts and darkbrown curls until she finally met a set of light grey eyes.

,,You are _ruining _my plan, girl! Why did you not go to Pans hiding place, as I told you to?!" Hook exclaimed, his moustache shivering with anger, almost spitting the words at her.

She took a step back and felt a sharp tip of steel on her back.

,,I, -I… talked to Pan just a minute ago." She finally managed.

,,Pan!" Hook stepped forward. His hooked nose was now alarmingly close to hers. ,,Where?" She pointed towards the glade, and he vanished from her sight. The steal tip remained. She dared to glance around and found the forest around her filled with pirates. Soon after she heard the bustling sounds of Hook's return and was nearly thrown over when he grasped her hard around the shoulders. ,,He's gone again! Quickly, tell me where his hiding place is!"

She felt herself straightening up, and said with a calm, slightly shivering voice: ,,I shall never tell thee my new noble _captain_." She spat at his feet.

His moustache flickered again, and she readied herself for any pain he was capable of making.

,,Bring her with us. We return to Jolly Roger."

,,But my lord…" Smee objected.

,,_Immidiatly_!"

Red Handed Jill's first trip by pirate ship was not as she had first imagined. The pirates yelled orders, the anchor was hoisted, the sails unfolded and the wind took hold in them, making the giant ship move, when Wendy in the meantime was brutally shoved and locked inside a broom closet.

,,Hook! Smee! Let me out!" She yelled and knocked on the door, but no one answered.

,,This is _not_ the way to treat a lady." She thought to herself, sat down with the bag to the door and crossed her arms bitterly. And especially not a future pirate queen.

Future Pirate Queen. Oh yes, noble and strong that did sound. The gloomy secret in her chest, that had filled her with so much excitement, now fled away like the fat on Mom's hot pan a Sunday morning. Oh to be home in Mom's kitchen, with pancakes, warm smiles and outings in the park. How Pan probably laughed at her now. She could imagine his thoughts: As soon as Hook says one pretty word about her hair, off she goes! Just because he's tall, has his own ship and shows her the tiniest spark of notice, she believes everything that comes out of his mouth!  
The gloomy secret in her chest was now replaced with a cold, hard clenched feeling. She laid her forehead to rest on the wood of the gently waving ship, and closed her eyes.


	3. On Board the Jolly Roger

Her uneasy dream was splintered to pieces by someone swinging open her resting place.

She felt the collision with the splintered, hard floor, gasped as she tried to wake up and stared into some bloodshot, yellow eyes.

,,The missy might's well do's some good." The pirate mumbled, pulled her up to stand on her still unsteady legs and threw a bunch of entangled rope at her, whose weight almost threw her back into the broom closet.

,,Oops parden missy. Ya can seat ya over 'ere and see if yah got brains ter fix the 'oles, I'll be back at lunch taime."

She tumbled into a corner with the bundle of rope, avoiding several trunk-like, anchor-tattooed arms that smashed by. Golden sunrays pricked on her eyelids. Hoarse orders were given. The wooden ship creaked and cracked with life and sweaty, brown pirates, as Wendy squeezed herself behind a large box that said 'Living Sea Turtles – Do not disturb' and the giant wooden construction, which crushed through the waters, brutally parting hundreds of acres of ocean.

The enormous power of the ship didn't cause her concern. The captain did.

,,What the _devil…_ You were s'posed to fix the Clew Lines."

,,I tied them toge…"

,,That ain't ties." The pirate bowed down, and his rough hands worked with skilled movements to undo her damage. She couldn't help from pressing herself discretely into the corner, further away from the man's Rum breath and scar-filled, bristled face. Still, he had removed her hands surprisingly gentle. She brushed a single tear away from the corner of her eye, and tried to focuse on the knots.

,,E' works best if ya use 'e Dead Widow on 'ese bastar's." He showed her.

,,Oh! But that's just a boy scout knot! My father taught that one to me…" She began to do the knots with quick and elegant movements.

,,There you go." Knotty Jim said, with something that might someday rose into a spark of respect, Wendy decided.

When the sun was glowing hellishly down from the top of a bright blue sky, the pirate with the ropes came back to Wendy's corner with some clothed food and a yellowish bottle, which to Wendy's relief turned out to contain milk. After eyeing her for a moment, the chubby man sat down next to her. With several feet between them though.

,,Soo… What ma one call yer miss?" Wendy studied her cheese for a while before answering him.

,,_Red Handed Jill_!" His round stomach roared with laughter.

,,Why? What's wrong with that?" Her cheeks blossomed into a deep red. ,,It says I'm dramatic and merciless. It says I'm brave and skilled. It says that I won't pause to rip open any man with my sword, should he offence my honour or virtue."

,,You're some story'eller, I muz say." He continued giggling for a while.

,,What about yours?" By sudden impulse she raised herself to her feet, straightening her back and reaching out for his hand.

,,The almighty and widely feared Red Handed Jill is the name, may I apply for the honor of knowing yours?"

His yellow teeth cracked into a smile as his hands reached up for hers, and his raw, sun-cracked lips marked the top of her hand. She did her best not to flinch from him.

,,The honour belongs to me miss, my name being Knotty Jim. It is nice to meet you Wendy Darling." Suddenly his accent sounded different. Familiar.

,,Well Knotty Jim, do you know where the bloody captain of this damned ship is?"

,,Master Hook? In tha' cabin of his', as usual once one o' he plan faeil'es." Knotty Jim emptied a bottle of mysterious content, and passed her his sesame-bread. Wendy seated next to him and wondered if the familiar accent before had been one of her imagination?

,,Augh!" She had tried to put her teeth into the stone-like bread.

,,Crack'd a tooth did we?" Jim giggled to himself, the sun glittering in his own four good teeth.

,,Ya know, 'ose bread are the daimn reason we won Jolly Roger in tha first place. Ya see, we were fighting saime Brit folks, who had tha ship by then, and we've run outta cannon balls. That's when Cradle Crack get's tha idea ter use these ones in'stead. Turns ouit, they shoot _right_ trou' the best'r British ship a man can get fer dough! The rumare says, the bread goes through the 'ntire ship and continued out on tha other side, 'itting _three_ seagulls before loosin' height! That night, the 'ole crew was 'appy, having beaten tha fastest ship in tha royal fleet with their breakfast. Ev'ryone 'cept the cook, of cause!" Wendy laughed for the first time on board the ship.

,,Why d'ya wanna find tha captain, anyway?" Jim asked her with a hint of curiosity.

,,I really could use discussing some issues with him. First of all, you don't put ladies in broom closets!"

Jim kept his gaze at the bottle. ,,He ain't in tha best of moud, once he plans don't work out. And since you were the daimn reason for it…"

The piano was playing again, only wilder and darker this time. Wendy's spine tickled under her nightdress, as a cold wind found way inside it.

Certainly no crab meal or candlelight tonight! She stepped inside with eyes and ears sharpened, as if readying herself to dodge for a quivering knife.

Because of her increased awareness this time, she noticed the room, still lightened by the settling sun. It reminded her of Aladdin's cave with silk-draperies and shiny gems hanging and laying everywhere. It was arranged with dark mahogany furniture and polar bear and tiger fur on the floor. In the corner by the window all the walls were covered in maps from all around the globe. One map of Neverland had been tossed upon all the others, and filled with red lines and marks. The wall behind the dining table was lined up with glass-shelves filled with some odd metal rubbish Wendy couldn't quite identify and a considerable collection of hooks.

Her eyes had tried to avoid the gloomy figure by the cembalo, his charisma warning murder on the first person disturbing him, but now she approached him with tiny steps.

,,Hook?" She chirped weakly.

The piano's angry chords were cut over. The black mane rose slowly to face her, and a pair of eyes were fixed on hers in the dark. She straightened herself and neared the monster whose mouth twisted sarcastically at her.

,,Wendy Darling. How _lovely_ of you to repeat the pleasant visit. Unfortunately I'm too busy diving into my dark, self-destructive whole of despair in the moment, so if you would be so good as to come back some other time, thank you!"

He returned to his piano, the fingers moving in their quick flight over the keys.

,,Mmh… I understand. But there are just a few things I would like to discuss." She said with a small voice. "Now, pleace." Her jaw hardened in frustration, but the clinging tones continued undisturbed.

,,If it is not too much to _ask_!" By the last word she stepped forward and _smack_! Hook just managed to remove his spider-like fingers before the heavy wooden lid smashed down, covering the keys were they had just been.

,,Excuse me, but you have lied and deceived, caught and captured me without telling me why, and let me do knots on your damn rope… -things all morning till they was covered in my sweat and blood! I don't know how long you intend to keep me here, but I'm sure not spending that time in a broom closet!"

The captain's mouth was standing quite open as she had spoken, but now he closed it and narrowed his eyes.

,,You did knots on the cordages? I will have to have those rechecked. For safety matters." He said with indifference and returned to his piano.

,,Hook!"

A dark, pearly laughter suddenly echoed through the room. ,,Oh Wendy, your charming little witch! You certainly are annoying, but in a polite way which is a pleasantly unusual thing for me." Wendy's face blossomed, and she wasn't sure whether by indignation or by relief that he hadn't killed her yet.

He suddenly rose and strolled over to a dark wooden cabin and poured a glass of bronze-coloured liquid.

"Wauw." He uttered quietly. ,,I really must not underestimate my influence on little girls career choices." He sank down to a chair, and Wendy saw her chance to sit down as well.

,,I knew I could manipulate you enough to get my plan through, but that you actually _wandered_ off to become a feared pirate queen with hands soaked in blood!"

,,_What_ plan…"

,,Care for brandy?" Hook cut her off. ,,You who want so much to be treated like a grown-up."

,,Actually," She said confused, "I said last night that growing up is a tedious business?"

,,But you still want to love, don't you?" He turned around suddenly, his eyes piercing hers, making her swallow suddenly. "You want to be free and independent, sailing on the seas as a feared pirate, right?"

"Ehm yes, I guess I want those things," She admitted slowly. "But I don't want to learn how to make jam and go to boarding school."

,,No but you don't have to do all those things!" Hook's pale, crooked face almost flew towards her, his eyes sparkling with a sudden hint of green, leaving the brandy to itself, and she felt one long-fingered hand on her shoulder.

,,That's what Pan is missing too! Growing up is not responsibility and jam and visits and do's and don'ts. On the contrary, growing up is doing what you _want_. The best part of life is when you have _just_ grown up; everything is new and fresh like spring time, and you have to try everything for the first time, and you have never felt more alive in your whole life! The time when it gets tedious is when fall comes, and everything that has just been given to you withers away like leafs on a tree." He turned away from her in bitterness. "Then you just continue to wither until you are as cold and white as the winter itself." He grasped the back of a chair, and his eyes stared widely into the veins of the wood, his mind not present. Wendy suddenly felt a spark of… pity. But because of the pulsing strength with which he grasped the chair, she dared still not get any nearer than the length of his sword.

Instead she cleared her throat, not sure what else to do, and by that he woke from his trance. His narrowed eyes caught hers quickly where after he too cleared his throat.

"I don't know what I will do with you yet, Wendy Darling, but I will find you a suitable cabin in the Morrow. If the broom closet cannot content you for tonight, you could perhaps mingle with the crew? That would help you grow up fast if nothing else."

Day one on board on Jolly Roger


	4. Sweeps and Weeps

day two on board

,,Ain't gonna say I told yah. But 'e doesn't seem queit 'appy 'bout your visit last night." Jim shouted at Wendy from his higher position. She bit her lip and tried to focus on her delicate task of swabbing ev'ry corner o' tha damned deck. There should be no need for _rechecking_ this time!

,,Having evry'one doing extra jobs, getting 'er all _rigged _out like one bloody virgin 'etting ready ter marry!" Jim added to himself while checking the lines of the mainsail. Wendy assumed with a faint smile, that it was Jolly Roger he was referring to. Her hair felt like hay and her dress was more grey and dirty brown than white at the moment...

Which was actually strange, now she came to think of it! It had after all stayed miraculously white and her hair shiny and combed during her whole time with Pan and the others – where she had run around in a muddy forest, climbed slippery cliffs, fought against dirty pirates, nearly been drowned by mermaids, danced around bonfires and slept in a cottage of dirt and leafs. It was like a magic spell which had lain upon her the past few days, and turned invalid at the very moment she had left Pan in the glade.

Jim interrupted her line of thoughts with his dissatisfied growling: ,,One should think it too early for a _field day_..."

By this Wendy finally sent a glance around the deck: Every pirate aboard the ship was sweating, as they swabbed, checked, brushed and polished everything from railing and masts to lambs and doorknobs.

,,I don't think I, a small girl have the power to irritate the feared Pirate Captain of the seven seas this much." She pointed out to him. ,,Perhaps it just needs to be done?"

,,Then there's tha other, more psychol'ical conclusion."

,,Yes?" She said, surprised of Jim's sophisticated choice of words this morning.

,,He's finally turned barking mad!" He said and burst into laughing, forcing a smile from Wendy.

But the smile didn't last for long; she only caught a glimpse of wood before pain smashed her to meet the harsh floor. She felt her temples juicing her brain as her eyesight withered, the railing of the ship and its sailors twirling around in the wind!

Big, raw hands touched her gently, and she sensed worried, confused voices nearby. A clear, authoritarian one cut through:

,,What's going on here?"

The silence was finally broken by Knotty Jim's raspy voice.

,,Weeny Walter was polishing the anchor bar, making the thing go loose so one o' the handles banged right inter Red Hand… I mean Wendy's 'ead."

,,And that's a reason for lunch break? Back to work you mother hen's!" By the words he drew his pistol and banged a couple bullets into the clouds, making every pirate hurry back to work.

,,And Wendy…" She had forced her eyes to open a notch and now grasped the floor to raise herself up. Hook seemed even redder than usual as he piled up against the white grey sky in his bright robe, his mouth a straight line and his eyes looking formally down at her.

,,I won't be in need of girls on my ship, causing… distracting scenes. Besides, we wouldn't want more of that fine, English lady's sweat to be spilled on dirty pirate work, would we now? There is a small room next to the kitchen were we keep potatoes. It has a bunk - goodday miss!"

By a sweep of red he was gone before she managed to say anything, still desperately trying to corporate with her dizzy mind and unfocused eyes.

,,At least he has learned, that you don't put ladies in broom closets." She thought to herself with a hint of bitterness as she got to her unstable feet. ,,Apparently you put them with the vegetables." But what she didn't want to admit to herself was, that now when Hook treated her somewhat more like a lady, even though with a_ hint_ of sarcasm, she didn't like it one bit. Which was probably why he did it.

A pirate's sob sounds different than the maiden-sob, we all know so well. It implies a lot more juiciness, hornlike sounds, and uncontrolled outburst of despair. It actually reminds much of the sounds of a frustrated, helplessly sad baby.

That exact sound mixed itself with the scratching of a knife against root vegetables.

,,And then my father left his troop in the desert, leaving them to fight the Bengali Tribe alone, because of the bullet in his right knee." A 'plumb' sounded as she dropped a potato into the brownish water.

,,He never saw his troop again. He never got to find hidden treasures, meet a pirate or lay eyes on a mermaid. That is what I have always imagined he would have, if he had stayed in the country far down south that they call India." Wendy's blue eyes were staring blankly out the dark window, but the pirates' gaze were fixed pointedly on her little, fragile person. Even though her hair were a mess of curly and tousled locks and her dirty white dress now had been replaced by a too large shirt held in place with a carry-coloured scarf, she was still the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Her cheeks were blossoming in the hot room and her eyes began to glisten like crystals as her story took form.

,,But instead he returned to England and married my mother, because she was pale and beautiful like frost on spring flowers. And he kisses her goodbye every morning before going to work and read important papers before other important people read them.

Every Sunday he takes my little brothers in each of their small hands and takes them to the lake in the park to launch their little boat as me and my mother decorates a carpet with cheesecake, buttered crackers and ham sandwiches. After we have eaten, my brothers and I play in the whole park. One moment we're fighting with wooden sticks in damp jungles, next thing we're eating _grand _dinners with the Queen of England inside the rosebushes. We pretend to be cowboys and Indians, elves and mermaids, knights and dragons and sometimes… we pillage, yell orders and drink of dirty, old bottles, pretending to be… well, you."

Wendy gazed up to find the whole tattooed, hairy pirate gang crunched as many as possible into the little potato cabin, some starring at the floor in deep thought, others sobbing uncontrollable.

,,What part of it makes them sad?" She whispered to Knotty Jim.

,,My qual'feit guess'd be the cheesecaik."

Wendy suddenly felt a need of fresh air and pressed herself out of the pirate stuffed room, followed out by several requests which she avoided.


	5. Fresh Air

Wendy pressed herself out of the pirate stuffed room, followed out by several requests which she avoided.

,,D'ya know tha one 'bout Cindy and Ella?"

,,Na, tell tha one'bout the fella catching rats with a banjo!",

,,Yah that be good! My madras's full of 'ose bloody creatures…"

Wendy closed her eyes in pleasure, as her damp skin was welcomed by the cool, dark, star glittering night.

The floor squeaked, just outside the beam from the kitchen-door. Wendy eyed the dark intensely.

,,Is someone there?"

A throat cleared itself. ,,Good evening miss Darling."

,,Oh, hello... captain."

,,Needing a break from the company in there, do we now?" The tall figure in the darkness moved to stand by the rail where he could watch the waves. His dark figure was delicately pointed out against the almost black sky, looking like a part of the ship itself.

Wendy joined him with slow steps.

,,They're _your_ crew."

,,That explains it?"

,,Explains what?"

,,That they are so primitive in their manners, that you need a break from them?

,,Well no, that's not what I meant." She felt she had moved into thin ice. ,,Actually you them quite different from the crew. I got the feeling that you are more cultural. I'm guessing you know that Cinderella is not two girls named Cindy and Ella," There was the hint of a smile on his face, and it encouraged her to continue.

,Since I arrived on Jolly Roger, I've actually begun to wonder about something, if you don't mind me asking?" He gestured for her to continue.

,,Don't you ever miss the company of someone, well, more sophisticated?" She eyed him quickly, searching for a reaction, but found none. ,,No offense to the rest of the men, who I like indeed, but they aren't exactly _gentlemen_." She laughed nervously, but he still didn't respond, just continued to gaze into the sea.

,,Whatever these men are and aren't," He said in the end, "is what sea and time has done to them."

Wendy thought about it for a while, but couldn't grasp the meaning in it.

,,… By that you mean?"

,,They were once gentlemen. French, Spanish, Swedish, from all over the world, even… England."

,,What?" Wendys eyes flickered confused into the deep waters. ,,But how… Do they just _pop _up here at Neverland?"

,,No no. Jolly Roger comes to fetch them when it's time. You can say the ship is a magnet to indolence and lust for adventure." Hooks almost proud smile vanished when he eyed Wendy's face.

,,What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him right away, unable to form words.

,,You ask what's _wrong_?" she exclaimed at last, her cheeks blossoming into an angry red colour.

"You just arrive at doorsteps like… like a thieve in the night and you just… fly off with fiancés, sons, husbands, and perhaps even fathers!" In the dark Hook sorted out the purple glowing of her cheeks and the way the moonlight caught got caught in her blue eyes. It was not until now he noticed her new more pirate-like outfit, and he wondered what had happened to the white dress she had worn.

,,Oh my god." Wendy was backing away from the rail, covering her mouth with her hands. ,,Louise Stillwater!"

,,Who?" Hook asked, still wondering about the dress.

,,Louise Stillwater, her father disappeared a year ago, and she never saw him again!" Tears were now appearing in the pale blue eyes.

Hook sighed heavily and returned to gaze into the horizon.

,,Answer me Hook." Wendy looked at him with a determined face. ,,Do you have a Stillwater aboard Jolly Roger?"

Hook kept gazing into the sea for the split of a second, before he said with a quiet voice:

,,Yes, only we know him as Knotty Jim." Wendy had to hold on to the rail for a while while grasping the information.

,,Jim…?"

,,Yes, a name he has actually earned in the sweat of his face, unlike his former name and fortune." Hook was facing her now, his eyes flaming into hers.

For a while they just looked at each other, both determined not to let go. At last Hook looked into the sky and straightened his jacket and tie.

,,How can you do this?" Wendy managed in a weak voice.

,,Exactly what?" He paused his straightening.

,,She cried for months." Wendy said quietly, her voice as cold as the enormous body of black, wrinkled water beneath them.

The next moment Hook was standing right in front of her, his crooked nose almost touching hers.

,,You don't think your parents are crying right now?" He was almost whispering, his voice sounding low and hoarse in her ears, and his grey eyes piercing into hers. She couldn't make up an answer, so she just held his gaze in spite of the difference in heights. Hook's jaw twisted in the slightest, and suddenly the grey eyes began to flicker, and they waved back and forth with emotions Wendy couldn't quite identify. She didn't have time to either, 'cause in the next moment they were gone, and she was standing alone in the faint moonlight to the sound of retreating boots.


	6. The Test

**Day three on board**

The next day Jim and Wendy found three codfishes in their net. It was the biggest anyone had ever seen, and _that_ had to be celebrated. So that night Wendy ate dinner with the whole crew on the star-glittering deck. That be, the whole crew except Mr. Smee, being ,,the damned goody-goody" he was, he would be in the captain's cabin sucking up to Hook. Speaking of whom, Hook himself had in the occasion opened his door a notch so that the crew could have the honour of listening to his piano play. The cook was glad he could serve "real damned food" for once, and opened a bottle of his finest rum. He furthermore claimed that if anyone should remain the least hungry that night, he'd slaughter the "good ol' Mr. Higgins!"

When Wendy heard that, she slipped away from the table of joking and singing pirates and found the ship cat Mr. Higgins, to whom she had shared all her worries over the last few days – and there had been some – and locked him safely away in her potato cabin. She decided to stay in the soothing company of Mr. Higgins for a time, and quickly after the old cat and the little girl fell asleep. When she woke up, Wendy could have sworn the growling from her stomach had been the cause, and headed for the deck to search for left-overs. As the twilight outside the porthole had turned dark and the singing had gone quiet, she assumed the party was over, but as she entered the deck, she stepped into the darkness and was greeted with a sack over her head.

,,What is going on?!" She demanded to know, beginning to become increasingly nervous as someone large – Sailer Scott probably – began to twirl her around in the air like a sack of potatoes causing rejoicing from the rest of the crew.

When she had been put back on her own two feet, she had been placed at the end of the table with about twenty pair of bloodshot eyes pointed at her.

,,Welcome back Wendy!" the chief pirate exclaimed with a toothless smile. His name was Dredgy Dredger and Wendy's theory to the cause of the respect, he held among the other pirates, was his ability to pronounce his own name quickly five times in a row.

Dredger was a bony shrimp, but with long, muscular arms and legs which made him look like an angry little monkey. His eyes were like two small pieces of coal, which could sometimes burn through your skin, toasting your inner organs until they found whatever they sought.

Besides that he was a cheery man.

,,We've studi'd ya carefully in the three days ya've been here, Wendy." Dredger began in a formal voice. ,,Watched ya trisformation from a … a… what's 'ose little things called that trisform into buttaflies?"

,,Crocodoons I think, master Dredger."

,,Never mind. Ya have learned ter swab a deck, ter caught faine fish, ter make a Monkey Fist – of course with the best of knot teachers – " – Jim gleamed with pride – ,,Ter moor the anchor, ter climb all the 'ay to the square sail, hangin' in the clew lines like some monkey making 's all damned worried fer ya! And last but not least: Ter tell great stories." – By this all the pirates shouted ,,_Hear, hear_!" and raised their glasses with so much eagerness that some of them met the floor in the motion.

,,And ya do certainly not whine once ya getta anchor bar in ya face!" He said it as if it was the noblest of all the achievements he had listed. ,,That we made sure on ya second day!" He winked conspiratorially to the other pirates, and Wendy's eyebrow curled together in anger.

,,Wait… You did that on purpose?!"

Some of the pirates immediately turned silent and looked shameful, but Dredger wasn't one of them.

,,Well yeah! Back then ya were just tha small twinkie who couldn't ev'n make a boy scout knot, and who'd made the captain so damned angry, and ya know – When the captain's angry it always gets ter us somehow, so..." Dredger was kicked violently under the table, and he finally saw Wendy's face.

,,Yah… Well… That was before we'd even learn'd ter know ya... eaten ya deli'cias fish and all… And _now_ we like ya big much! Ain't that right boys?"

The agreement in form of varied Wendy-praises, worships and general rejoicing was so overwhelming that Wendy couldn't help forgive them all, and her frown cracked into a smile. The way the flickering light was caught in her eyes only made the pirates rejoice louder!

,,Which is why…" Dredger silenced the pirates. ,,We would like to pronounce ya a pirate once and for all." Wendy's eyes filled with surprise. She wasn't sure whether she should be frightened or happy, but she was certainly flattered. This was so far from the behaviour she had been greeted with three days ago.

,,But ya still needs ter learn the most important lessons of piracy." Dredger and some of the other pirates' smiles had turned rather fishy, and Wendy caught Jim's eyes. He smiled reassuringly although a tiny wrinkle had appeared on his forehead. He knew what was going to happen.

Pirates suddenly began to run to the corner of the deck to fetch an alarmingly big object for the coming event, and Wendy's eyes followed them closely, her heart starting to pounder wildly.

To her distress she couldn't identify the thing since it was covered with an old, brownish sheet. ,,I'm not sure if I want to learn this lesson…" She said, but was silenced by a hand gesture from Dredger. ,,May I introduce to ya…"


	7. Mother of Rum

Wendy saw before her a metal- and wooden sort-of-instrument with the size of a four full-grown men emerge from the sheet. It involved a wooden chair, ropes, several green and brown bottles and some odd mechanisms, whose purpose she couldn't deduce. This was beginning to form an event she felt lesser and lesser attached to!

,,Say 'ello to …" Dredger said like a proud mother presenting her first born son, ,,…Wait 'sec, what is it we use ter call her?"

,,Something with an 'R'..."

,,Ain't it called the Rumbling Rascal?"

,,That's the dumbest name I've ever heard!"

Wendy glanced around for a possible escape route, but she didn't find any as she that very moment felt a strong pirate drag her out of her chair and her world beginning to twirl and spine.

After being tossed over a set of shoulders, which might as well have been made out of cliff for the indifference they showed her, she was transported towards the instrument...

,,In mi' twenti three yirs of service we've call'd it the Dripping Bottle..."

...where strong arms who forced her into the chair of the machine.

,,Ain't that tha name of our parrot?"

Wendy now found herself seated in a wooden chamber of handles, bottles and glass pipes, her head facing – to her immediate discomfort – downwards!

,,Will you at least tell me what is going to happen?!" Her cheeks were blossoming, now caused both by fear and by blood streaming towards them, but her objection drowned in the still-going discussion.

,,I'v got it, it is the Rushy Riddly… rumly... eh." There was a sound of a fist finding its target.

,,ANYWAY!" Knotty Jim silenced them all.

,,Jim's right, we better get her started! And she's called Mother of Rum by the way, I just remembered." Dredger said, ending the discussion.

,,Yeah, do it!"

Wendy's protests were cut over as one of the glass pipes was stuck into her mouth, which, as she feared, appeared to be connected with a green bottle somewhere in the hellfire above. Since her hands were tied together, she had to spit the pipe out to be able to yell.

,,_Tell me what's happening right now_!" she sounded so much like her mother in that moment that every pirate turned to stare at her. She even had the attention from the Jewish pirate in the corner who had been doing his best to find the most functionally end of a banjo to play from.

,,Ya going ter do a drinking test!" Dredger exclaimed. ,,But not any drinking test, a pirate drinking test. So ya have ter sing all fifteen verses of Fifteen Men On A Dead Man's Chest while ya drink."

,,But I'm not allowed to drink!" She objected, but was cut off by the jolly and painfully discordant tune of a badly tempered banjo. ,,Oh dear…" she moaned to herself, as she recognized the melody ,,I've never even finished a glass of wine before…"

,,Tha's no wonder when ya drink such pissy plonk! Ya should try sam' proper alcohol'."

That trembling voice could only belong to Sailor Scott, who had just raised himself from the table, and was staring at her with his yellowish eyes. Next thing he was standing beside the machine and propped the glass pipe back inside her mouth and leaned down to start Mother of Rum.

He was so close she could smell his liver-like scent and feel his long, greasy hair on her face, but being hold tight with tons of belts and straps, she could barely move an inch away. A crack told her that the right handle had been found, and two more sets of wrinkled, sweaty pair of hands had joined Scott's and was holding the pipe inside her lips. Wendy closed her eyes hard together and prepared herself for whatever may come as the brown liquid sprinkled down the pipe and into her mouth.

The liquid ran into her mouth like fire and burned its way through her throat. Fortunately, the alcohol quickly stopped coming quickly and she spat the pipe out and gasped clean, star-glittering air into her lungs.

,,Ya idiot! She's first supposed ter drink when they've singen 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum' at tha end of tha damn verse!" It was Dredgers angry voice. ,,Why d'ya think they even sing that!"

,,Actually I'v heard tha bottle represents..." The pirate was cut off, and there was once again the sound of a fist finding its target. Someone span Mother of Rum around and thereby brought Wendy back to her normal point-of-view, causing her brain to spin more than it already did from the alcohol.

,,Jill... – miss 'endy... Wouldn't it be easiest if you just sang the song and got it done with? Please?" To Wendy's surprise it was Jim's gentle voice pleading her. As soon as her world stopped turning, she found his eyes and saw in his wrinkled face and apologizing eyes that no real harm would be done to her.

,,Fifteen men on a dead man's chest." Wendy's light soprano trembled out into the night.

,,Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" the choir of pirates replied. Wendy felt her world turning upside down once more as the machine was spun back.

,,Eeh... drink and the devil ha-ad down with the rest..." She remembered singing this song when she was little, and while the pirates repeated their part, words came from somewhere deep inside her:

,,The mate was fixed by the, eh, cousin's pike,

The hm-hm brained with a marlinspike,"

She got her way through the first verse, remembering more and more of the words, before the pirates ended the verse with the usual: ,,Yo ho ho and a bo-ottle of rum!"

During the whole terrible banjo interlude, clear, golden, mahogany and ruby red alcohols alternately streamed into her mouth. When it finally stopped she wheezed and coughed for several seconds, her tongue feeling numb, her insides burning and her world feeling like a circus of upside-down masts, barrels, grinning male faces and shiny, dark mermaids. A wall of applauds hit her, but she just scowled at the men in reply.

The next couple of verses came smoother though, and when she reached the seventh verse, both the drinks and the words ran down easier, her voice ringing beautifully out into the night:

,,Fifteen men of them stiff and stark,  
Ten of the crew had the murder mark!"

By the end of the verse the pirates – who were able to – had come to stand next to her, singing along on her part as well.

They sang terribly and was so drunk they could only remember ever third word, but Wendy couldn't help forming a pale smile at their wholehearted attempts of assisting her.

After she had finished the ninth verse a skinny pirate named Bottle Tuck bent down and took the pipe out of her mouth, eager to drink the alcohol for her. She responded with a grateful ,,Thank you Mr. Tuck", trying not to make faces at his disgusting breath, which reeked of bailey and codfish.

Tuck had clearly never received such kind words. He got to his feet and removed his hat to salute her with a humble: ,,Any time mizz."

By that he was stumbled over by the Jewish pirate, who had apparently just found the correct end of the instrument to play from now and wanted to share his knowledge with the rest of them. Dredger kicked the Jew in the chest, sending him tumbling down on top of the poor Mr. Tuck who had only just succeeded in getting back on his shaky feet.

Wendy, who had just finished drinking an orange drink from one of the pipes, and whose head turned and twined in ways it had never done before, couldn't help but giggle at the two men's expense.

After starting it was hard to stop, and she used all her strength to force her slow brain to focus on remembering the fourteenth verse. She felt how more and more blood began to stream into her head, making her cheeks more and more purple.

,,There was chest on chest of Spanish gold,  
With a ton of plate in the middl… Wow! Are you all right?!"  
One of the oldest pirates had succeeded in treading _and_ stumbling in his beard, facing the floor with a loud smack! Wendy send him a worried glance, but when she caught the other pirates' twinkling eyes and saw the man lurch to his feet and hurry to the railing where he lightened his stomach into the dark streams, she chuckled along with the rest of them.

Out of nowhere Wendy burst into a high, pearly laughter and the crew immediately joined her amusement and began to embrace and pad her friendly on her up-risen feet. Weeny Walter's teeth grinned down at her from his blushing, chubby face, and she grinned back at him, having forgotten why she had felt so cross towards these men only minutes ago.

They were just pirates having a laugh, and why shouldn't she laugh with them?

Then the banjo went on with the fourteenth verse and so did Wendy, her now worn voice singing loud and freely into the night, not caring for the words anymore.

After finishing the verse, she realized that she couldn't remember a single word of the sixteenth verse and that she didn't care whatsoever. The alcohol purred inside her chest like a warm, fuzzy animal.

But suddenly somewhere through all the noises, she heard her father's calm voice inside her head: ,,Now Wendy. You can taste a _small_ sip from my glass if you promise not to tell your mother that I am letting you drink hard cider."

She chuckled by the thought of it and smiled at the enormous choir of singing pirates, rocking around her to the beat of the banjo. Her pink, girlish smile turned into another silly laugh when she listened to the terrible, shaky and hoarse voices, and she joined the pirates in their: ,,Lalalalaa!"' during the next verse.

Then the pipe was streaming with liquid again, and after swallowing a portion of something brown and particularly strong (was it whisky it was called?), the pirates were so impressed that they span Mother of Rum upside-down, bringing Wendy back to her normal point-of-view to be able to praise her properly. She groaned in relief when she felt the blood leave her head, but she didn't have time to enjoy it fully, 'cause next thing she was was embraced by a dozen of full-grown men who clapped her small shoulders and hugged her frail body to congratulate her.

For a second she was sobered by a cooling breeze and she suddenly felt how bloodless and cold her legs had become from being strapped so tight and how uncomfortably sweaty the pirates grabbing hands were. But then the breeze left her hot flushed face, allowing her once more to feel the warmth of alcohol in her chest and taste the whisky on her tongue, and when Sailor Scott bowed down to kiss her cheeks while Dredger proudly messed up her curls, shouting ,,That's me ge-erl!", she smiled affectionately in return.

When three pirates fought about being the first to kiss her feet because of her newly won title as _The Überest Master of Drainking_, she teased them by moving her feet further away from them, causing one of them to stumble on his own face. ,,Why _thank_ _ya_ for ya attentiations gaintlemen..." Wendy laughed, and she felt a cooling breeze on her left foot.

,,Aye got 'er shoe! Aye got 'er shoe!" One of the pirates was running across the deck to expose his treasure triumphantly.


	8. The Last Pirate Lesson

It was around that time that Dredger came to think of something.

,,Oh yeis. Misz Wendy gatter do another... thingy..."

,,What's a thingy?" she asked slowly, causing the nearest pirates to stick their heads together in uncontrollable giggles.

,,Anoither _test_, miss." Dredger explained when the laughter had ceased.

Wendy realized that all the pirates had turned silent now. All the fighting with fish bones and singing of Christmas carols had stopped and a dozen of bloodshot, wrinkled sets of eyes were pointed towards her.

,,...Yes! Test, test, test!" By a sudden they all began to yell and run towards Mother of Rum and before Wendy could even clear the silly smile from her face, she was embraced by filthy bulks pressed towards her, their strong, raw arms freeing her of belts and straps, their rum and their breaths on her face.

Through the thick fog of alcohol in her brain, she felt a sting of panic when a knuckled hand ran along her ribs towards an area where it was quite clear, that there were neither belts nor straps to undo. In the next moment however she was freed, the hand gone, and she was carried over to the big table and placed on the middle of it.

,,Hm, hm." Dredger cleared his throat and the pirates grew immediately silent. "Ay pirate have a lot a'diffent duties. Some nessiary and some even more nessiary!"

,,Off with clothes!" It was one of the younger pirates who had spoken, his upper body covered in tattoos.

,,What?" Wendy tried to focus her painfully slow vision on the tattooed pirate. ,,What, eh, did you say? Is that the test Dredger? Wow!" Her unsteady legs had nearly caused her to stumble onto the crowd, but several hands appeared instantly, pushing her back on her feet.

,,Weall. It's an old and sacrid tradision." Dreadger admitted. ,,Ya know tha good ol' saying:

If ya wanna be a pirate,

you mast your pride aside set."

,,There's no shame in it..." Another one agreed.

The sunburnt, black-bearded, tattooed and ear-ringed men all hummed their agreement and a tinkle had appeared in their eyes that Wendy hadn't seen before.

,,I can't... No...You couldn't mean... Jim? Where's Knotty Jim?" But he was nowhere to be seen. Wendy's head span from the alcohol and as the pirates came nearer and nearer with eager fingers spread out towards her, the fuzzy, warm feeling in her chest turned cold.

She tried her best to remove scores of big hands, fumbling at her too-large brown shirt, and desperately tried to push the persistent mass of full-grown men aside, but working on a pirate ship is, however, no light profession and being a little and not to mention highly intoxicated girl there was practically nothing Wendy could do to prevent their intentions.

The dizziness inside her head reminded her of riding a merry-go-round at a Tivoli she had visited some years ago. Only instead of clowns and animals spinning before her eyes, it was big, grabby pirates. Everywhere she looked there they were, bending over her only the white in their eyes lighting up in the dark. She saw the twinkle in their eyes gleam madly as they stepped even closer towards her. She could barely breathe when they enclosed her with their warm, moist breath, their stench of sweat and spices and old fish, the smell of man.

One of the fumbling hands got hold of her scarf. With a final jolt of strength from one of the pirates, her shirt came completely off, and the men's eyes now focused on the thin fabric of her slip.

,,Don't, no. Stop, no stop..." Her pleadings came out in quiet sobs, but the pirates were too eager to listen and flooded her like a massive wave would flood a small dinghy. They were at her feet, dry, lips kissing her legs, burning hot bulks pressing against her side and hairy, groping fingers in her hair. They didn't care the least for her pushes and punching, and in the end she let out a shriek of despair.

To no one's reaction.

The group of long forgotten gentlemen were beyond reason and just continued their deed, their eyes wide, their breathing hard and their scarred faces far away. Pieces of her slip were ripped away one by one, and the crowd grew even wilder by the sight of her pale skin, only just visible in the dark.

In the end Wendy closed her eyes and her mind wandered off. She wondered why it had turned so dark so suddenly. Where had the lights gone? They had to have been blown out by some breeze, she decided.

In that very moment a firm hand took hold of her wrist, and she felt how the nearest pirates were practically _thrown_ away from her. She was quickly forced out of the wild mass before any of the astounded pirates had a chance to react.

As she was hauled across the deck – more stumbling than walking – by the new and determined force, Wendy realized that the piano play had ceased.


	9. Winter and Spring

Wendy's eyes were still closed as pale fingers pushed her brutally inside the mermaid-ornamented door, and nor did they open as she was brought into the man's cabin. First when she was placed on a silken draped bed did she open them, but only in time to see his bright red clothed back move away to close the door behind them.

Wendy let herself fall down on the red silken bed in exhaustion while Captain James Hook locked and bolted the door.

She was nearly asleep when he finally turned around to look at her, but the look on his face made her quite awake.

His eyes were flames of flustering feelings and his jaw as hard and white as a rock, and he walked slowly towards the bed, his burning eyes never leaving hers. For some reason though, she did not squeeze frighteningly into the corner of the bed as she would have only a few days ago. The fuzzy, warm animal of alcohol had turned into a lightly spinning numbness inside her and she looked directly into the grey, flaming eyes.

,,Why." His words were pronounced slowly, carefully controlled, but there was a dangerous tone in them. ,,Why." Wendy's blue eyes seemed so clear against her dead pale cheeks, and her baggy clothes had been torn in several places. ,,Why." The last one was no more than a hoarse whisper.

,,I had to become a real pirate," She answered him, her voice calm, almost indifferent.

His reply was an angry sneer bursting out into the room and followed by a rapid strolling up and down the floor. The faint sound of men knocking and slamming at the outer door reached Wendy and the captain, and from the look Hook sent the door, his hair all tousled like a the mane of a lion and his eyes dark like a devil's, Wendy hoped she would never receive such a gaze from him.

The sound of his boots against the wooden floor ceased, and as the red clothed man turned around to face her, Hook paused and did something he had never done before in his whole life.

He blushed.

First then did Wendy become conscious of her torn slip, which at the moment was showing in some quite revealing places, and she made hast to drape one of the red carpets around herself, her face turning into an identical colour.

,,Did they hurt you much?" Hook's voice was surprisingly calm.

,,They're _you_ crew." She said it with a dark, subtle smile, the bitterness in it something she would never have been able to carry out before she arrived at the Jolly Roger.

In two steps Hook was at her side kneeling in front of her, his shady grey eyes piercing through her with an intensity that made her hold her breath.

,,Don't do that." The grey eyes held the violet ones in capture. ,,Don't say that." His eyes now glistened oddly, but he still didn't let go of her gaze. His long spider fingers reached to her face where he touched the tiniest of scratches on her cheek left there by one of the more eager crew members. It felt like the coolest touch of a ghost. Wendy sighed silently and held her breath for a moment.

When Hook lifted his eyes to meet hers, something changed in his eyes and he clenched his hand and moved his knee quickly away from where it had been touching hers.

,,Don't say what?" Wendy insisted when she woke from her trance, but Hook had already gotten to his feet and turned his back to her. She followed him, her head spinning a bit when she got up from the bed and her legs still feeling shaky as she walked towards him. ,,Don't say what?" She could still taste the alcohol in her mouth.

,,I should have realized it when I heard that terrible banjo. I should have checked or something..."

There was silence for a moment.

,,Yes you should." Wendy said in the end, her voice calm and steady.

Hook faced her so sharply she had to step a few steps backwards in surprise. ,,Well then," He sneered, walking towards her and forcing her backwards for each step. "If I indeed am such inattentive company you might prefer the one of my personnel. The door is that way, my noble pirate queen." There was none of the calmness from before left in his voice now.

Wendy realized she was walking backwards and stopped at once. She looked at him and this time it was her blue eyes that burned into his.

,,Shut up Hook."

His eyes widened at this, but he kept silent.

,,Just – just shut up. Of course you knew what was going on, so why didn't you do something? Anything... Anything but sitting there and playing that _stupid_ piano!" She walked as she spoke and before he had a chance to react, she was at the piano, once more banging the piano lid down, this time with all her force and with an uncomfortably crashing sound. Hook's face twitched by the sound, but he still didn't move.

,,You always just sit there inside your fancy cabin playing oh so sensitive songs, making up oh so cunning plans while others must do the dirty work." Angry, red spots had appeared on her cheeks as she spoke and tears were running down her face.

,,You, you just sit there, shooting everyone and everything that disagrees with you in your mad hunt after Pan. You think you are so damned adventurous and daring, but truly you are just running away from everything just like Pan!" Wendy pointed at the map of Neverland covering all the other maps. ,,Running away from the rest of the world." She pointed at the door wherefrom you could still hear persistent knocks and shouts now and then. ,,Running away from morality." Her gaze took hold on the odd metal rubbish on the shelves she had wondered about at her second visit. She walked towards it and picked up one of the items. It was a clock which had been treated so violently that the glass had cracked several places and neither of the hands was moving. ,,Running away from time." She said quietly.

,,All this you hide from while the rest of us are out there and actually have to face it. Face life with all it's... with all of it." She was glancing into one of the wall, her blue eyes far away

Hook looked at her. A moment passed without any of them moving as much as an inch. They barely breathed.

In the end Hook began to walk slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving her small, frail figure still wearing one of his red carpets draped around her, till he stood behind her only the breadth of a hair away. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and she began to sob quietly.

He hesitated for the split of a second before wrapping his long arms awkwardly around the crying girl.

,,I should have known." He agreed. The softness in his voice was new to her. It was so different from the ingratiating one he usually used. "But it was your own wish to grow up."

,,I know. But I didn't want it to be like that." She looked up into his grey, puzzled eyes. There was a quivering anxiety in the blueness of hers, but the pale face was resolute.

She only hesitated for the moment of a breath before raising her hand to his face and almost curiously running her fingers over his cheekbone, rough from dark bristles, but smooth as bone at the same time.

The widely feared and deathly furious pirate captain lowered his eyelids and trembled under the touch of her hand. When she was so close to him, he could smell her foreign scent of fresh leaves and sweet new crops, the long, pale fingers took a firm hold of her shoulders and pressed her towards him.

His mouth found hers, and with all the tenderness he could find in his cold heart, he kissed it. He kissed all the spring time out of her – the new flowers, the green grass, the sprouting trees and the great, dark storms.

The man and girl became a whirlwind of caressing and cuddling, of curious fingers and eager lips. Their bodies transformed into two big demands of the other; Wendy's blue eyes sending long gazes into his while her fingers explored his upper body, making him groan quietly inside her mouth.

The eager cupping of her firm but and the soft kisses on her bare throat, drawing sighs of pleasure from her lips.

When Hook's many layers of bright red robes had been removed along with the pieces left of Wendy's slip, they embarked the silken bed and the captain lowered his broad shoulders possessively over the gently curved girl, kissing her again and again. After an especially affectionate kiss, he began to force himself into her, causing a mild complaint from her lips. Eventually his thrusts grew more persistent, making her twine and wind underneath him like a wild spring river, and she wasn't sure whether to moan from the pain of it or from the increasingly guilty pleasure of his every move inside her.

They were both consumed in each other, the black bearded pirate thrusting wilder and wilder, harder and harder into the pale girl, both breathing rather heavily, until they finally topped their passions in a ravishing bloom of sweaty bodies, trembling groans and raw delight.

The two fell into each other's arms, fading quickly away from the rapid flight of spring flight and into the dizzy peace of summer time.


End file.
